"I Quit" match
"I Quit" match é um tipo de combate no wrestling profissional. A única forma de vencer é forçar o adversário a dizer "I Quit" (Eu desisto). É permitido o uso de objetos, golpes ou qualquer outra forma forçar a desistência do outro lutador. História WWE *Bret Hart vs. Bob Backlund - (WrestleMania XI) *The Rock vs. Mankind - (Royal Rumble (1999)) *The Rock derrotou Triple H - (Raw) - 26 de outubro de 1998 *Vince McMahon vs. Stephanie McMahon - (No Mercy (2003)) *John Cena vs. John "Bradshaw" Layfield - (Judgment Day (2005)) *Ric Flair vs. Mick Foley - (SummerSlam (2006)) *Chavo Guerrero derrotou Rey Mysterio - (SmackDown) - 20 de outubro de 2006 *Rey Mysterio vs. Chavo Guerrero - (SmackDown) - 7 de setembro de 2007 *Beth Phoenix vs. Melina - (One Night Stand (2008)). Esta foi a primeira luta deste tipo entre mulheres. *Jeff Hardy vs. Matt Hardy - (Backlash (2009)) *John Cena vs. Randy Orton - (Breaking Point) *John Cena vs. Batista - (Over the Limit (2010)) *John Cena vs. The Miz - (Over the Limit (2011)) *Alberto Del Rio vs. Jack Swagger (Extreme Rules (2013)) *John Cena vs. Rusev (Payback (2015)) World Championship Wrestling *Bill Goldberg vs. Sid Vicious - (Mayhem (1999)) *Roddy Piper derrotou Creative Control - (Nitro) - 6 de dezembro de 1999 *David Flair derrotou Terry Funk - (WCW Monday Nitro) - 7 de fevereiro de 2006 *Dustin Rhodes derrotou Terry Funk (Uncensored (1999)). *Normal Smiley derrotou M.I. Smooth - (Thunder) - com o resultado Smiley manteve o WCW Hardcore Championship - 22 de agosto de 2000 Extreme Championship Wrestling *Terry Funk derrotou Eddie Gilbert - (ECW Show) - 23 de janeiro de 1993 *Tommy Dreamer derrotou The Sandman - (ECW Show) - 1 de outubro de 1994 *Shane Douglas derrotou Pitbull#1 - (Hostile City Showdown) - 15 de março de 1997 - com o resultado Douglas manteve o ECW World Television Championship *Tommy Dreamer derrotou C.W. Anderson - (Guilty as Charged (2001)) Ring of Honor *Alex Shelley derrotou Jimmy Jacobs - (Joe vs. Punk II) - 16 de outubro de 2004 *Jimmy Rave derrotou Nigel McGuinness - (Battle of the Icons) - 27 de janeiro de 2007 *Austin Aries vs. Jimmy Jacobs - Rising Above (2008) *Colt Cabana derrotou Steve Corino - Richards vs. Daniels - 16 de outubro de 2010 *B.J. Whitmer vs. Rhett Titus - Border Wars (2013) National Wrestling Alliance *Magnum T.A. vs. Tully Blanchard (Starrcade (1985)). Esta foi a primeira luta "I Quit" match da história. *Ric Flair derrotou Terry Funk (Clase of the Champions IX) Impact Wrestling *Alex Shelley derrotou Jethro Holliday - iMPACT! - 14 de maio de 2009 *A.J. Styles vs. Booker T - Sacrifice (2009) *Brian Kendrick derrotou Douglas Williams - iMPACT! - 12 de julho de 2010 *A.J. Styles vs. Tommy Dreamer - No Surrender (2010) *A.J. Styles vs. Christopher Daniels - Bound for Glory (2011) *Kurt Angle derrotou D'Lo Brown - IMPACT Wrestling - 2 de maio de 2013 *Gunner vs. James Storm - Sacrifice (2014) "I Respect You" match Uma variação do combate é o "I Respect You" match, também sem desqualificação, contagem, submissão ou pinfalls. Ligações externas * "I Quit" match no WWE.com en:"I Quit" match Categoria:Tipos de combate